Fifty Shades of Shut the Fuck Up It's Red
by AyumiChan46
Summary: Natalie McAllister is a normal teen girl who one night is greeted and bound to Satan himself. Everything goes as well as you can hope, but what happens to the pair as there's more to the situation than meets the eye? Rated T for right now, will be re-rated later as time passes.
1. I Sold My Soul To The Devil

She steadied herself against the nightstand and sharply inhaled, glancing over at the figure before her, "Absolutely no way in Hell is this even happening."

"HAH! I wish this were Hell," He brushed a hand between his horns and slicked back the few dark locks of hair that fell against his forehead, "unfortunately, for both you and me, this is worse."

"You're telling me. Here I am, minding my own damn business, going to the bathroom right before bed and here pops out a buff guy with weird tattoos and horns. Oh, and of course with my luck, he just happens to be none other than Satan." She simultaniously pinced her cheeks while poking him in the arm to assure the validity of the moment.

"Hey, Girl, keep your hands off!" His horns glowed a radiant shade of red, "Didn't anyone teach you any manners? You make it sound like I wanted this!"

"Well, I admit, I'm on my period and did curse your name a few times with the cramps I've been having this past week. But, I didn't think you were legitimately real! By the way, my name isn't Girl; for your information, it's Natalie." She folded her arms, leaning against her night stand once more.

"Whatever, Girl. You've got to be fucking kidding me... There is no way this happened." His hands balled and it took him every ounce of energy to not destroy the room he was in.

Natalie pursed and bit her bottom lip, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Satan paused before he gave a long sigh, pointing towards the box in the connecting bathroom, "Your pads, when did you get them?"

"I just got them earlier today. My dad got them for me cause I was having some pretty bad cramps and couldn't stand long enough to go out. I've got to say, I don't know why they'd put a symbol on the pad when it's just going to get bled on though." She went over and shoved the box under her sink.

"That _little symbol_ is what summoned me. Generally, most people perform a ritual to be greeted with my presence, but since the pattern just so happened to be placed on there, you're stuck with me now!" His voice rumbled with aggrivation as his back hit the wall with a thud.

Natalie came back out and threw the plastic bag at Satan's face, "So, how long am I stuck with you for?"

Satan turned his head away while muttering, "Till you release me..."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She threw on a night shirt and pulled her hair out of her messy bun.

"I said-" His horns once again glowed red and he covered his eyes, groaning, "Till you release me."

Natalie spun around sharply to face him. Was she hearing things? There was no way that he could have just said that. Satan, the king of the underworld, was stuck here till she freed him? She had to be going crazy having pulled all nighters the past few nights from intense mid-term study sessions. She took in a full view of him as he dropped his hand and stared back at her with intense yellow-gold eyes and lips parted to reveal the fangs that were obviously meant to intimidate her.

"So what, does this mean you have to do what I say? Y'know, judging by how you said 'till I released you.'" A smirk crawled across her face.

Satan's face contorted unreadibly as he took a hasty step forward. He didn't want to admit it, but he had to; he was basically under her control until she decided to let him go thanks to that damn feminie product that had to be sent from Heaven. As much as he loved torture, it would be ludacris to think that he'd willingly stop himself from being able to trick and work his way behind the sins of everyone on Earth.

Natalie's green eyes flickered as his gaze met hers. Strawberry blonde bangs framed her thin face which was currently alight with gleeful disbelief. A small chuckle left her lips as they drew back upwards.

"I swear, so help me if you laugh."

"Whatcha gonna do about it? I order you not to hurt me." Her shoulders trembled as her hand shot up to her face, stifling back a few laughs.

"FUCK! You Bi-" Satan's nostrils and mouth flared as he was about to shoot hellfire with one look.

"Don't call me a bitch or anything of that sort either."

"For fuck's sake, Girl, I don't think you understand what this even fucking implies!"

Natalie walked around him and placed herself front and center, reaching out a finger and poked his nose, smiling, "Oh, but I think I do."

Satan took a firm grasp of her wrist, but light enough that it wouldn't hurt, as per her command, "You will regret ever having your dad buy those wretched things..."

"I guess we'll see won't we? Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep." She stuck out her tongue and hopped into bed pulling the covers over her.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Girl."

"Whatever, turn the lights off for me. G'night!" Natalie raised her hand and pointed towards the switch.

If there were ever a way to aggressively turn off a lightswitch, Satan had nailed it. His horns still glowed the deepest shade of red as the moon poured through the window and Natalie started drifting off to sleep. He sat against the wall furthest from the bed and tilted his head back, "You better be prepared for what's coming."


	2. Injection

_AN: Thank you to those of you that read and faved/followed after the first chapter. I do just want to say that my characters will be canon with the comic, however the storyline may or may not deviate from the plotline as there's so much that has yet to be released. Also, I wrote and posted up to chapter 6 on Tumblr. However, I may go back through and edit some of the chapters, so if you see any variations from the chapters you read on Tumblr to what's posted here, that's probably why. Anyways, Enjoy and thanks for reading! _

The first few days that Satan lived in the house was an odd balance of trying to keep him concealed. Natalie had to make sure her dad wouldn't find out about him living in her room which, was actually pretty easy considering that, as much as she loved her dad, he was a little bit of an airhead when it came right down to it. Plus, it helped a ton that her dad was pretty preoccupied with his job that he ran out of the basement study and was on a business trip. Often times, when she was younger, she would go down and find her dad passed out at his computer desk in the middle of an assignment, rather than asleep in his own bed. So eventually, he converted the basement area into his workspace and bedroom which left the upstairs all to Natalie.

A lot of this also was aided by the fact that Satan could shape shift as needed; though, most times, it seems like the 'as needed' was a forcible coercion by Natalie. Still, she appreciated it greatly that he was able to so that way while she was at school Satan, or rather known as Stan in his human form, could wait for her in the park next to her high school. She had to admit that it was a bit weird seeing him as a 14 year old kid as it really didn't seem to be fitting of the supreme ruler of the underworld.

Although, there was one form that she wasn't quite as fond of, which was his 'drug dealer Stan' persona. It's not so much that she was against how he looked, but his piercings and his clothing choice didn't really help matters much as she was sure some people were starting to think she was hanging around a bad crowd. Either way, at least it was less awkward than having to be seen with a guy with horns, a toga, and questionable tattoos.

Most importantly, Natalie was intent on making sure Satan wouldn't go out and cause a ruckus out in the world. Natalie wasn't super religious as it wasn't like her dad really made her or her brother go to church super often, however morally, she wasn't comfortable knowing that Satan was the cause of so many issues for some people. Not that she wasn't immune to bouts of "sins" herself, but she'd like to make sure that he wasn't the one behind people to kill others or do anything that would be completely hellish.

"Took you long enough to get out of school, Girl." Stan jumped down from the top of the fence that lined the park across the street.

"Oh shut up will you? If you really wanted me to get out of school faster, you'd have used your powers to make school a less hellish of a place. Pre-calc... Are you kidding me? Who honestly needs this crap in the real world anyways?" Natalie glared at the paper in her hands.

Stan glanced over her shoulder and let a bit of a laugh out while adjusting his baseball cap, "A sixty-eight percent? Ahahahahaha! This is good. I bet you're doing horribly in the rest of your classes, aren't you?"

Natalie flicked his ear and started walking off without him. Sure pre-calc wasn't one of her strong suits but then again, she had never really excelled at math. Any other subject was cool with her, but she just never could get the hang of mathematical equations or anything that involved showing your work. For years, she was sure that anyone who enjoyed anything to do with math was a minion of Satan.

"The hell was that for? That hurt, damn it! Just because you've come into the positon of being a person that gives me orders, doesn't give you the power to toy with me. Did you forget who you're dealing with so soon? As ruler of the underworld, I'll be sure to make your afterlife a living nightmare." Stan was on the verge of letting go of his irritating human form.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry... not really though. I really thought you'd be more grateful at a human being obstinate and disruptive?" She turned around and slowly used her middle finger to pull down her bottom eyelid and stick her tongue out at him.

"You fucking sly cat. I don't know whether to applaud you or give you the worst case of acne you've ever experienced." Satan crossed his arms as he spaced himself behind Natalie.

"Not like I'd care if you did. I don't have a boyfriend or anything, and I'm not looking to impress anyone." She pulled a few wisps of hair from her face.

"What, really? Not a single person you're interested in?" Stan was a bit intrigued, most girls her age were gaga eyed over someone with deviating sexual thoughts. He was no stranger as most times he was the one that fueled most kids to lose their virginity before marriage.

Natalie shrugged, hoisting her backpack further up on her shoulders, "I mean don't get me wrong, I've been interested in guys, but this year has been a nightmare with classes and getting ready to decide what I want to do after graduation that I just haven't had time. Though, I'm pretty sure my friend Mike is into me, but I have a feeling he's just too afraid to come out and say it. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's attractive, but I always thought of him as a brother."

"Look, as sweet as that is, I'd rather be drug behind a car going full speed on a gravel road while simultaneously having salt poured into my wounds." The sarcasm was pretty much dripping at his feet as Stan trudged forward.

Natalie looked back at him as she climbed the stairs to her patio, "Well that sounds lovely, I have a few heartwarming stories for you if you'd like to hear those."

"Here I thought my version of hell was bad enough and there you go looking to out do me in the torture department. Would you like a gold star?" It took all of Satan's willpower not to start dry heaving.

"That sounds wonderful, how about some chocolate chip cookies while we're at it?" She undid the lock and swung the door open.

"Hell will freeze before I'm ever caught making cookies for you. Plus, I'll be damned if I'm giving you any of my sweets." Stan took a package of Twinkies out of his hoodie and smashed down on it as he made his way up the stairs.

"Hey! That better not be my last pack of Twinkies!" Natalie waded up her pre-calc test and hit him square in the head with it.

Stan continued to her room, unphased by her throw, "Even if they were, I don't want yours. I swiped them off a kid at the park."

"Satan!" She looked at him as he had phased back into his demonic form, "Why in the hell did you do that? I'd actually rather you take my last one if that's the case."

"Look, I'll let you in on something, Girl. You can't be there 24/7 and while you may have me bound here so as to not cause any trouble, you're out of your damn head if you think you can stop me from doing small evil things outside of the whole 'not killing or harming people.' You really overestimate my ability of being 'good.'" Satan slicked his hair back.

Natalie glared at him disapprovingly, "You know, I'm almost wondering if there's a reason you were sent here to be with me, let alone someone of the human race."

"Oh, you think?! What would ever give you that impression?" Satan rolled his eyes, ploping himself down on Natalie's bed.

"Shut it wise guy. I mean, what if you were sent here to learn how to repent for what you did and earn your way back up into heaven?" She fixed her hair in her mirror while glancing back at him.

His face disfigured into an expression of disturbing shock, "I don't think you can tell, but I don't really like wings and the whole flying thing. I'm pretty content with reigning over hell, and my _Dad_ knows that well enough. I mean, I get to punish people for their misdeeds which is so satisfying for me being the gracious ruler that I am. Besides, don't get me wrong, as much as that fluff ball of clouds and pearly gates were appealing for some time, I have no reason to go back up there."

However, it wasn't so much that he had no reason to go back up there, so much as he wanted to avoid his brother Michael as much as possible. When it came right to it, Satan didn't despise God; he had already come to peace with being thrown out and thus okay with God as a whole. However, Michael, as much of a goody-goody he seemed to be, he knew there was a rage welling inside that angel that could rival his own. Regardless of how much destruction Satan loved to cause, this was one that could also potentially have serious repercussions for his realm of chaos.

Natalie studied Satan while he talked. She could tell there was probably more of the story than what he was letting on. Though, at this point she knew it probably wasn't wise to ask. "Oh! Before I forget, my dad's still out on his business trip, so we'll have to fend for ourselves. Were you hungry for anything in particular?"

"If you have some burning brimstone, that'd be great." Satan casually picked up the teddy bear on Natalie's pillow.

"Very funny... Chicken noodle soup it is!"

"Because chicken noodle sounds anything remotely close to burning brimstone?"

"Well, it's either that or you can go hungry."

"Fine, but this is the last night we're having it... All this food you humans have and this is all you can make? Didn't your mom teach you how to cook or anything?" He tossed the plush aside.

Natalie's expression was unreadable for a split moment, "She did. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some soup to make."

"It was just a question... Whatever, just wake me up from my nap when you're done." Satan exhaled as he nestled a bit into the covers.

She glared at him, "For someone who's got so much responsibility, it's completely bewildering that things in hell haven't ever gone down hill with the way you've acted since you've been stuck with me."

"I just like to think of it like I'm on vacation right now." He yawned.

"Whatever, dude. I'll be back up; don't you dare mess anything up in my room." She glared at him and closed the door as Satan waved her off. What a nuisance she had on her hands. She just hoped this would be over before too much of a mess was left over to clean up.


	3. Lucky

_A/N: Thanks for continuing to read on! I genuinely appreciate it guys. This chapter does get a little somber, but does end on a positive side. If anyone is wondering, the song that is referred here is 'Lucky' by Seven Mary Three which is a really wonderful song that is worth the listen. Anyways, thanks again for reading! _

* * *

Natalie went back up stairs to her room carrying a tray of soup and crackers. She closed the door with her foot quietly, still expecting Satan to be sleeping. "Hey, dude, this soup won't stay warm for long, you better wake your butt up!" She called out to him as she set the tray down on the small desk on the other side of the room.

"Hey, no need to yell at me, I'm awake." Satan mumbled from over by her dresser near her bathroom.

Natalie flipped on her heel, a bit startled to hear him answer back with his deep voice. She still wasn't used to his voice at times with how the commanding tone reverberated as he spoke. "Sorry, it's just that with your attitude recently, I was expecting you to still be as lazy as a dog."

Satan seemed bemused by a few items Natalie had on her dresser; not that there really was much anyways as she generally tried to keep things tidy. Natalie could see him fiddling with the few makeup brushes she had in a mesh metal cup. Tucking the sleeve of crackers under her arm, Natalie picked up both bowls of soup and went over to where Satan stood. "Excuse me, this bowl is pretty hot, so if you wouldn't mind taking it off my hands, that would be fantastic."

"Oh, not a fan of second degree burns? You would never fit in if you ever came down to Hell." He grabbed the bowl and sniffed it a bit as he sat down.

"What, do you think I poisoned it?" Natalie plopped down cross legged.

"No, actually it smells different," He poured a spoonful of the broth into his mouth and let it marinate on his tongue a bit before swallowing. "It tastes a bit different too. Maybe my taste buds got used to it. It's still pretty good though."

Natalie meekly opened the package of crackers and grabbed a couple to crumble into her soup. She looked down at it while swirling the spoon around in the broth as her eyes and movements slowly glazed over. For a moment Satan could swear that something in her expression changed, much like as it did before when he had asked about her mom. "Hey, girl, I normally don't like to get to know the people I'm summoned to, but you've been acting a bit weird."

* * *

**_*Tick*_**

_For the briefest moment, the clock and everything around her literally froze. She recalled the way her dad's body slumped over her mom's, like a shell trying to protect and keep the soul underneath from escaping the last little bit of humanity that was left of her. She saw a small sliver of her brother's scrunched up face sheltered by his left hand as his right slammed against the wall as a last plead to some higher power to hear him - hear anything that would stop this. She saw the faintest smile on her mom's face right as it started to slip away and her mouth open as if to relieve herself of her physical form and the last bit of light flicker in the exiting breeze. But most of all, she recalled the bile in the back of her throat as the electrical impulses struck her knees and she was forced to the floor as the background played the brief pause before the track sped up and it hit._

**_*Tock*_**

_Flatline._

**_*Tick*_**

_The days passed in a blur, setting up funeral arrangements. Natalie had to take care of most things involving the family such as phone calls to her grandparents and other relatives as her dad seemed, for a while, a former shell of himself. The normally aloof man mused himself away, his eyes seemed monotonous and his replies to simple questions were broken fragments of a consciousness that left when her mom, Carla, passed. It was harder still, even though Natalie wasn't much older than 11 at the time, when her dad looked at her as the striking resemblance to her mom took him off guard, his eyes would smile for a brief moment before collapsing into teary pools._

_Her brother Max, couldn't be bothered to break himself away from the sports at school, as it was the only thing keeping him sane; keeping him from acknowledging the wretched reality of the situation at hand. He hid away in his room and would hardly say a thing while grabbing food before burrowing back away. Late at night all Natalie could hear was the deep reverberations of Max's bass system as she would do what she could to push through everything to try and catch a few moments of sleep before that sound awoke her from her dreams._

**_*Tock*_**

_Flatline._

**_*Tick*_**

_The day of the funeral had arrived and was still surreal. Natalie phased out of her body and let the autonomous system take over. She read the eulogy to her mom like she was supposed to and picked up the guitar to play her mom's favorite song; Lucky by Seven Mary Three. That was the last day she would strum the metallic strings as, unlike the advice from the lyrics in the song, she had felt the waves crash as discontent and apathy caught on and stuck at her bones leaving her undoubtedly cold and wet. She had heard the cliche numerous times before and didn't quite believe it could happen, but it was in the moment that the last note reverberated beneath her fingers that her soul grew out of her youth and she became slightly hardened._

_***Tock***  
_

* * *

"-Ello! Girl! Hello, is anyone home?" Satan waved a hand in front of her face.

Natalie jolted and the sleeve of crackers jumped out of her hands and landed in Satan's soup; she hardly noticed the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. "Ehehehe... sorry about that..." Natalie flung a hand up and anxiously rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me what you're thinking about but you've been a bit of space cadet the last couple of hours." He pulled the crackers out of the soup and let the small bit of broth drip it's way back into his bowl.

"Wait, I wasn't zoning out for hours was I?!" Natalie quickly sprung up to grab the box of Kleenex sitting on her night stand. She knew she had quite the day dream, but she didn't think she was out for that long.

"Thanks," Satan said as he plucked a tissue from the box and dabbed at the last bit of liquid on the plastic. "And you weren't out for hours, but I was wondering if you heard my 5 minute conversation with your teddy bear on the bed over there."

"You mean Carla? She's quite the conversationalist... Well, she was. Always knew just what to say to comfort you, much like the soup she taught me how to make." Natalie's smile edged on the verge of vulnerability and she quickly turned her head finally making the connection that the wetness on her face was not a splash of broth.

"Hey... I-I'm sorry if this about your mom." Satan's tone filled with condolence.

Natalie grabbed a tissue and quickly blew her nose. "It's okay. I didn't mean to get emotional there. Sometimes it hits me like a brick all at once. As cheesy as it sounds, you kind of remind me of my mom sometimes. She was always quite witty and snappy with her remarks during conversations, I think you would have liked her."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I haven't met her, so she must have done something right. If you don't mind me asking, how'd she die?" Satan gave a barely visible reassuring smirk as his eyes met Natalie's.

She gazed over at him, dabbing at her wet eyes, the faintest feeling of content and familiarity filling her heart. "She had been diagnosed with lung cancer which was odd as she had never smoked in her life, aside from the one and only time when she was a teen. But doctors weren't sure what caused it really since no one we knew smoked and she never put herself in that situation. She just got the raw end in the deck of cards." Natalie sat back down picking up her bowl, comforted by the fact that it was still warm.

Satan watched Natalie pick a little at the soup and methodically tear larger pieces of chicken apart. Normally, when parents died, kids had a hard time dealing with it, especially if the parents died when they were younger. It was so odd to him that she spoke so frankly about it as if it were just another day in the news. Of course her eyes were wet, but the voice unmistakably sober for someone that seemed so small in that moment of reflection. "I wouldn't say that, Girl. It seemed like, from what I can see, that she had a pretty good life while she was here. I mean as much of a pain in the ass you are for me, you've got a good head on that body of yours and I can see that she passed her sass onto you."

"You know, you're not that bad of a guy as most people say you are. That still doesn't dismiss all the horrible crap you've done, but I've seen more of you than probably most at this point." Her face lit up a little as a genuine smile poured through. "Thanks, Satan."

"Yeah, yeah. But so help me if I find out that you tell anyone of this little 'moment'. I will make your job of being my master a nightmare." He lightly tapped a finger to Natalie's forehead.

Natalie laughed a little and peered through her bangs as she ate the rest of her soup before it got any colder. She couldn't believe that Satan was here in her room trying to comfort her in a time that generally would have left her wrapping herself up in her blankets, crying herself into a sloppy, lonely mess. She really couldn't lie, it was nice. "You know, as much as I hate that time of the month, I have to say that I'm thankful for having had my period this time."

"Hey now, I said-" His eyes flared up as he peered at her.

"I know, I know, you'll make my job a nightmare." She chuckled a little. Perhaps this job wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.


	4. Red Blooded Woman

_A/N: DOUBLE CHAPTER POST! I figured I would post this chapter up as well because I need to focus on other stuff for the time being. So I thought I'd save myself some hassle. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The crickets were alive in the midnight hour as Satan closed the door behind him quietly. He knew he wasn't technically supposed to go out and cause any trouble, but his feet were tingling and his box of tricks were getting quite full and burning quite the hole. Quickly he made a dash down the street before Natalie had a chance to even stir at the latch being engaged in the door.

It had been at least a month since he had moved in with Natalie, if that's what you could call someone contractually obligated to a hormonal fueled menstrual rage. This engagement was far from anything he was used to as most people who would wind up summoning him usually had a single favor needed before terminating the contract. Even more was that most summoners knew they were offering up their souls for eternal damnation regardless of how they lived their lives from that point on. Though, it generally was a horrible deed that needed to be accomplished if Satan was summoned, most times it was death of someone that proceeded from the contract.

He had to admit that while he had been contracted by many individuals over the millennia, he couldn't recall the last time a female girl under the age of 20 had been his summoner. Needless to say, he also had never been under a contract that held him on the surface of the Earth permanently without end. Thankfully his underling Festus, or rather Felix, had a good grip on things in the Underworld.

Stan slowed down his pace and meandered over to an inconspicuous alley behind the local liquor store. While human food and drink weren't all that bad, it wasn't as fulfilling as the alcohol that generally provided a better burn which fueled him for longer periods of time. "Hey Anthy!" Satan called as he knocked on the back door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold on a sec!" A muffled female voice bellowed from behind the door.

Thankfully, the weeks weren't so bad as he could stop by while that pesky girl was in school, but weekends trudged on far too long for him to be able to go without a visit. Not that he really minded as the woman that tended the shop when he visited was a bit easy on the eyes. The door swung open as a tanned skin, red head popped out with a couple bottles of Smirnoff vodka. "You know that I'll probably get fired one of these times."

"Psh, Anthea, you can personally send whoever is employing you my way if they don't like that their inventory is going to help out Satan. I mean if it weren't for me, they wouldn't even have a business. You think anyone else but me would have made this such a lucrative way to make money while mixing in pleasure?" Satan nearly ripped the cap off the bottle and guzzled half of it in one go.

"Geez, slow down there... I really don't have much inventory tonight as there seems to be some kind of young teenage gathering happening." Anthea grabbed a pack of Camel menthols from her apron pocket and put a cigarette to her deep pink lips while handing a few to Satan. "You know it's so easy to spot anything relating to teenage drunken shenanigans with how buyers generally have one premium mixed with more than enough bottles of some cheap vodka like McCormick's to tranquilize a small horse."

Satan held a finger up as a small flame burst forth and lit the end of the cigarette in Anthea's mouth and then his own. "Oh, a party you say? You wouldn't happen to have any information on where some fun is happening tonight would you?"

Anthea let out a soft exhale which dispersed smoke into the cool evening air. "Well I didn't hear of anything in specific. but I don't think you'd have to look too far. You know there's quite a few liquor stores in the area and each have their own neighborhoods they tend to receive business from."

Satan polished off the rest of the first bottle and meticulously blew smoke rings. "I suppose you're right. You think I should go pay a visit?"

"Well, I'm not holding you back; it's not like I'm your babysitter or anything." Anthea cracked a small chuckle from her lips as she snuffed out her cigarette under her shoe and checked her watch. "Damn, looks like I've got to go back. Hopefully you'll be able to find something productive to do tonight."

"What, you think I've lost my touch?" Satan flicked his cigarette over by the lone lamp post in the alley.

"I'm not saying you have, but I wouldn't be surprised if you started picking up some human tendancies along the way. Anyways, see you Monday." Anthea waved over her shoulder as ducked in through the door to the store.

"Oh! Before I forget, how's Felix holding things down?" Satan grabbed the door before it slammed shut.

"You know, same old Felix. Doing a good job while missing your lovely mug. I'll let you know if I hear otherwise." Her magenta eyes flashed a moment before returning to a more subtle shade of brown.

"Thanks again doll." He flipped around on his heel.

* * *

Satan made his way through the streets in the neighborhood lazily sauntering through as his ears perked up for any signs of bass reverberations that accompanied kids' wild shenanigans. This wasn't his first rodeo that involved helping kids move towards the sinful deeds and it always made him feel a bit proud at how many notches he had under his belt in regards to that. Male, female, gender less, it didn't really matter to him; he'd milk ever situation for all it was worth. He wouldn't lie that he had some of the hottest fucks with men, but he had to be honest that it was a bit more satisfactory when he could make one of the asexual types tremble under him. He always found it strange though that it was always the virgin females that were drawn to him, though not that he complained as they provided him the most innocent experience that had a hint of sensuality.

A low humming bass beat guided Satan, now shifting into "drug dealer" Stan as Nat had affectionately named his look, through the suburban neighborhood leading him to a two story house with all the adornments of horrible life choices. It wasn't too terribly late, but there were a couple kids passed out on the lawn, with one more soon to follow as the teen was hoisted under two fellow "bros" arms out to the nearest shrub. A couple kids were on the front patio smoking and cracking jokes all while 'Red Blooded Woman' filtered through the door from the sound system. Stan couldn't help but chuckle to himself; he'd hit the jackpot tonight as the air was still positively electric.

"Ummm, excuse me, but you can't come in here... you're wayyy to sexy for this party." A girl stumbled through the door, landing against his chest completely wearing down her conviction of a sober facade.

"Whoa, there hot stuff, I'm pretty sure you've got a good point, but I'm not interested. How about we sit you over here for a bit and get you some water." Stan helped the girl over to the bench on the porch and nodded his head towards one of the jocks standing around to grab some water.

As much as he was all about sex, drugs, rock and roll, and all that jazz, he really didn't care for what would essentially be classified as rape. He had some morals of his own and quite often liked showing off that he could be a bit decent. Plus, he'd prefer his partners to have some memory of what happened the night before.

Stan walked inside seeing a mass of teens already swaying and grinding against each other to the alluring hum of Kylie Minogue's voice. Some faces were obscured by lips locking and others glazed over by the trance of their actions. The seemingly silent sound of skin gliding over skin was like sweet music to his ears and it seemed as though the air got a tad bit thicker the more he meandered his way through the crowd. As much as Stan enjoyed the throbbing pulses he felt brushing against skin, he wanted to make his way towards the kitchen where it never failed that the most seemingly subdued types could be coaxed out of their proverbial shells.

Satan walked into the brightly lit room as two girls were already in the process of grabbing some glasses out of cabinets while another was deep inside the fridge seemingly scouring whatever was left over to mix with the available vodka bottles on the pristine white tiled counter near the microwave. While this house wasn't all that large, the kitchen seem to be occupying the most space of the layout. It was made in such a way that you really lost any sense of intimacy.

"Oh my god, who is that guy?" One of the girls whispered to her friend as she peeked over to Stan, oblivious to his heightened hearing.

"I wouldn't know, I've never seen him, we should step outside though before there's any trouble." The Velma look-alike pulled on the other's hand as she led them outside.

"But what about-" The first girl's voice trailed off into the hallways as the music overtook any vocal resonance.

Stan set down the single bottle of Smirnoff vodka he had left over from what Anthea gave him. "Some party huh?"

"Oh yeah, it's pretty killer. What do you think we can make with Sunny D?" The lone girl enquired from the fridge door.

"Well nothing that'll be cold if you continue to keep that door open. Just hand me that and I can whip us something up, I'm sure." Stan's voice dropped slightly deeper, with a hint of lust, as he gave her backside a one-over, taking note of her subtle curves that were illuminated by the backlight from the fridge.

"There's not much left..." The girl passed back the last jug which seemed to have barely enough to make a proper Screwdriver, but with his objective in mind, it would suffice.

"Well, that shouldn't be too much of an issue, so long as you don't mind sharing drinks?" Stan turned towards the counter as he heard the fridge door shut and the girl step towards him.

She pressed her supple chest against his back as Stan poured a measurable amount of vodka into the cup before splashing a bit of Sunny D on top. He gently pressed back into her, feeling the warm mass against his mid back compress further into him. Her hands roamed over his front side and felt up the buttons on his shirt, a very noticeable hint of what his aura was very powerful in persuading others to be encouraged to do. He took a drink of the concoction before letting out a small purr of delight as his hand caressed over thr teen's own, guiding it over his toned stomach. This was his time to shine.

He flipped around on his heel and the girl's head pulled forward, landing against his chest as her arms grasped around Stan's waist. Stan enveloped the rest over her body with his arms, pulling her closer as he began swaying in the kitchen, slowly leading her towards the main dance floor. He had noticed at least half the kids had cleared out leaving far more room to dance together, but it would be hard to guess otherwise with how closer Stan and the girl were grinding against each other.

She quickly turned around and moved her hands over the front of her frame, over her chest and up through her hair flicking tendrils in Stan's face. Stan's hands glided over her hips to gain better control of their pre-coital tango and pass some of his sensual vibrations through her directly. He lowered his head to her neck and nuzzled while placing kisses and small bites against the Ivory skin dotted slightly with freckles. He was quite aroused at this point, but he couldn't help noticing a familiarity about this girl which distracted the sensation building below. Normally, it wouldn't be too difficult to place the scent of a specific human, however with all the energy in the air, there was something slightly off about it that hindered his ability to do as effectively.

The girl tilted her head back, letting a moan escape her lips and took Satan's hand up towards her own breast, seductively grinding further into him. There was no doubt this girl wanted him badly, but Satan wanted her to beg for it just bit longer, or at least till he could figure out where he had been acquainted with the scent from this girl. He lifted his head up from her neck and glanced towards her face that had nuzzled back against his cheek, another moan slipping through her lips. His eyes widened and his hands immediately dropped to his sides as he took a step back.

"Hey..." the girl gave a breathy response, "don't stop that."

Stan's emotion fell dead pan as his eyes fixated on the girl before him. The strawberry blonde hair should have been a dead giveaway, let alone the light linger of mango paradise body spray "No fucking way..."

"Hey, I spent a bit of money on this dress for tonight and I'll be dammed if I don't ge-" The girl turned around mid sentence and lost her train of thought as her eyes locked on with the mysterious man who had been moments away from seducing her to one of the spare rooms.

"Satan...?"


End file.
